I Was In Deep Smit
by sballchick
Summary: Ashley's thoughts over her and Spencer! This summary sucks, but please just read!


**I Was In Deep Smit**

My God – why was that so hard? Man, for the first time in my life, something was actually hard. In a way, I kind of enjoyed the rush it gave me. The feeling of possibly being let down… but on the other hand, being so high on her that my head would hit the clouds. I feel like skipping! Like I use to do when I was younger… okay, so – I never skipped when I was a little girl, but – if I would've met her back then, I sure as Hell would've skipped – skipped my little heart out.

It all started last night. Spencer and I had gone to dinner… "just as friends". I mean, I knew that I had feelings for her, but I wasn't for sure on where she stood in this "friendly" relationship. So I figured, hey – why not take her out to dinner… my treat.

We entered the restaurant and took a huge booth seat in the corner. The waiter came by and asked us for our drinks and for some reason, I was feeling a little mischievous.

"What can I get you two fine ladies?" asked an overly eager teenage boy.

"Umm… I'll take a Coke with…"

I rudely interrupted my "friend" with an order more properly suited for her.

"No... she will have a vodka cranberry with just a sprits of lime and I will have the same… but instead of lime, make it lemon."

I handed the drink menu over to the acne-covered boy and Spencer looked at me with knit eyebrows.

"What? Come on, Spence… we're in a place of fun! No one in my booth is going to order a Coke." I slyly wink my left eye at her and for a split second, I caught her cheeks looking more pinkish than usual; she was blushing.

The next thing I knew, the prepubescent was asking for my meal choice for the night. I took a few seconds to look at the menu; acting as if I hadn't been to this restaurant in over a few days, until I came to my decision.

"Okay, Chip… I'll take the baked salmon with the lemon tar-tar on the side and… umm…"

I casually look over at my blonde friend who was studying the menu rather confusingly. I take a few minutes to soak in her goodness; God, she was mighty beautiful. By the time I looked back up at Chip, I noticed him scamming her as well. I had to do something quick to take his focus off her.

I look back up at him and finish my order. "**_And then_**," I said rather loudly, "I'll have just a little bit of mint on the salmon… you know, just to soak in flavor." He smiled at me before taking my dinner menu and returning his gaze over at Spencer. For a second or two, we both just looked at her; lusting over her.

"Umm… Spence -- are you having trouble?"

"Ahh – yeah, actually. I have no idea what to order." She hands me her menu. "Order for me?" she asks with pleading eyes.

I generously take her menu and hand it to our waiter, "She'll have the fettuccini Alfred with two pieces of garlic bread **_and_** make sure there's no parsley on the top." I say with a grin. As I hand over the last menu, I give the hormonal boy a smile and say, "Thanks!" and he returns my smile and heads toward the kitchen.

Once he left, I looked over at Spencer and surprisingly enough, she had an astonished look upon her face.

"What?"

"How'd you know I don't like parsley?" she asked unknowingly.

"Well, I just remember how you order some cheese dippers one time and you practically dry heaved right in front of me because you 'hated those little green devils on top'!" I made my nose crinkle up on that last part, which resulted in a chuckle from her.

Mission: Completed.

The next part of our dinner "outing" was something I'll never forget. I liked the fact that she didn't feel obligated to pay for anything… it made me feel somewhat, in control. Who knows why I felt that way. I just… did. Anyway, after dinner, we went to this quant little boutique just down the road called "Martkin's Deli of Desserts". I had known about this place, due to the fact that every other decade, when my dad actually comes around, this is our favorite place to go and just… hangout. It serves a mean banana split. Hahaha… it's a funny story, actually. On one of the rare occasions that my dad came to visit, was the day I found out for sure that I was a lesbian. I told him in that deli… right at that center table and without a doubt, he took it pretty well. The waiter had come up to us after I had told him and asked what our poisons would be. Dad looked at me funny and then answered, "Well, I would like the Cookies 'N Cream Sundae and my daughter here," he patted me on my back, "will not be having her usual banana split – no, no, no… today is special! She'll have the Peanut Butter with Chocolate 'Girls'!" He said with a slight smirk on his face. Oddly enough, he was always cool with me being gay. See, why can't my Mom be the one to go on tours around the world and leave me at home with Daddy? Anyway…

Spencer seemed to almost fall out of her seat when she saw where we were going.

"Aww, Ash – it's adorable!" she said with a squeal.

"I know! I love the inside better! Here…" I grabbed her hand as we were walking toward the entrance. "I'll show you."

Her face lit up and I could've sworn that she had blushed while I was holding her hand. I couldn't tell, though – it was way too dark to see for sure. But once inside, we were immediately bombarded by the loud 70's music blasting through the speakers and the instant smell of hot fudge. We stayed put by the front door for a few seconds, just smelling the luscious scents before we took a seat. Out of habit, I took the center table; mine and my dad's favorite spot.

Spencer sat her purse down, took a few more glances around her area and then looked back over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"This is so great, Ash!"

"I know. Don't you love it?" I said before licking my lips.

She seemed to have stared at them for quite some time before answering, "Ahh… yeah, I do."

Just then, I felt something touch my leg from under the table. I looked down at the marble slate underneath my elbows; as if I could see through it. I slowly looked back up and caught gaze with a pair of amazing blue eyes. She just timidly smiled at me before our trance was broken off by the known waiter.

"Well, hello Ashley!" said my dad's old friend, Wayne.

"Hey, Wayne! How are you doing these days?" I asked while still having the feeling of Spencer's foot on my patella.

"Oh… I'm good, I'm good." He then gave us the biggest sigh I've ever heard. "But, I must mention… I've been a little ill here lately."

"Oh, really? What's wrong?" I said, trying to focus on the words coming out of Wayne's mouth and not Spencer's roaming foot.

"Well, it's just my liver and a little bit of my left lung and," he stopped and looked over at Spencer, who had a smirk plastered on her face. "Oh – never mind. I don't need to spoil your date tonight."

I looked from Wayne, over to Spencer… who was still smiling, if not bigger by now… and then back at Wayne.

"What'll it be, Miss Davies – you're usual… Peanut Butter with Chocolate 'Girls'?" he said with a hearty laugh.

I laughed along with him before answering, "Ahh – yeah, I'll take one of those. I mean, why stop now – they haven't done me wrong before."

I look over at Spencer and by now, she had stopped massaging my leg with her foot and she looked frantic.

"Umm… I'm not sure what I want yet."

I gently placed my hand over hers and said, "Yes, you do! Here," I turned to Wayne; my hand still on hers. "She'll have the Rocky Road with extra marsh!"

Wayne jotted down our orders and slowly walked past me and whispered in my ear, "This one's a keeper, Ash – don't let her get away."

I discretely shook my head in agreement before turning back to my "date".

"So, Ashley – what are we doing after this?" she said with an unforgettable wink of her eye.

"Well, I don't know. We can do whatever you want, Spencer." I said, while opening my arms to create a boundary. "Anything." My eyes widened for dramatic effect.

She made her lips do that part thing that always gets to me before taking a sip of her chilled water and leaning back in her chair. It was as if she was observing me. Wanting me to make a move or something. I don't know, but – I did so. I leaned forward and gestured for her to do the same. She obeyed and now, we were meeting face-to-face. She sucked in her bottom lip and just held in it place for a little bit before releasing it; making me want to taste the saliva that was upon her luscious lip. She knew what she was doing and no longer was I wondering if she felt the same way; I now knew for sure. No way would a "friend" be this close to me… teasing me… making me want more of her… no way! I had to – I mean, there was no way I could turn this opportunity down. I slowly moved my finger-tips toward hers and when they just grazed them, she spread out her fingers. I placed my fingers in between hers; seeing how puzzle-like we had become, they just automatically fit perfectly. Oh my God – I was now holding her hands! It sent chills up my back and down my spine.

We sat like that until Wayne came back with our desserts and we hastily ate them; resulting in us getting brain-freezes. The next thing I know, we were in my car… heading to our next stop. Which of course, was Spencer's choice. Needless to say, I was more than happy to take the road back to my house and just… chill with her for the rest of the night.

We walk through my double doors and she, out of habit, makes her way to my living room and flops down on my plush couch. As I'm putting my purse and keys on the stool next to the hanging mirror, I am immediately taken back when I see what she's doing. When I look over at her on the couch, she's all spread out and she's patting the cushion next to her. I forget what I was doing firsthand and make my way over to her chosen spot. I take my seat next to her and she just looks at me all timid-like. She moves closer to me and I begin to feel her body heat.

"Thanks for tonight, Ash. I had a great time." she says with a small smile.

"No problem. Really… anytime."

All I can do is smile back at this beautiful blonde girl. I mean, I _could_ be doing more to her, but – with her, I wanted to take things slow. Or… as slow as she wanted to go.

She then suppressed a slight sigh and moved even closer to me; as if the gap between us wasn't small enough. Once again, her body heat had reached me and I could now feel her warm breath on my face. She looked deep into my eyes, trying to search for something, and then gently placed her left hand on my thigh. I shivered and placed my hand on top of hers. I had my head down, observing our hands, that was, until she lifted my head up with her index finger and gave me no choice, but to look into her eyes as well. I swear, at that moment in time, I knew I had a heart murmur. It was as if my heart, stomach and lungs were all playing double-dutch inside me and there was no way I could stop them. And don't _even_ get me started on those damn butterflies. Jesus…

I knew that more was to come to our staring game, but I wasn't going to initiate it. I wanted her to start it… you know, show me that she really wanted this and I wasn't just fooling myself. But all my hoping and wishing finally started to come in full swing. Just then, I saw her face get closer and closer to mine and before I knew it, I could feel the warm and sensation of her lips against mine. I had waited forever to finally feel what its like to have her lips pressed against mine; and now, I didn't have to wonder. It was probably the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.

We pulled apart for a few minutes, catching our breaths and so, I spoke.

"Jeeze, Spence… I never knew you were the 'take-charge' kind of girl." I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"Yeah, well… only with you will I use that kind of girl." As well, she laughed and it completely lightened the mood.

Never again will I forget that night. The night, I made Spencer mine.

**Finished**


End file.
